The Moment
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: For the Double Wedding Contest. AU. In order to form a super-kingdom, the Cahills and the Kabras will wed their children. "Well, this can't be good."


The Moment

Summary: For the Double Wedding Contest. AU. In order to form a super-kingdom, the Cahills and the Kabras will wed their children. "Well, this can't be good."

**Hey, guys! Sorry I've been so...not on Earth. If you didn't hear, my computer got busted. It was really bad and I had to get a new computer and everything. Anyway, here's my entry for the Double Wedding Contest. If it's late, oh well. I had fun writing it and let me just say that this took FOREVER to write and perfect. I probably wrote it and scrapped it at least four times before writing the final draft-which is over 4,000 words! This is my longest one-shot ever.**

**So now that've you finished reading my usual useless banter, enjoy. :)**

**Oh, and please point out any mistakes. That would be appreciated!

* * *

**

Hope Cahill walked slowly, being careful that her shoes would not make too much sound. She peered into her daughter's room. There was a big lump under the pink blankets. Hope tiptoed over to the bed and peeled the sheets off of the bed.

There was nothing there.

_How odd..._Hope thought, her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. _What if she was kidnapped and no one got word of it yet? Or...what if she ran away from home? I knew I shouldn't have been so strict with her last week-_

"Mom?"

The sweet sound of her daughter's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Amy! Where were you?"

"Silena woke me a while ago for a dress fitting." Amy explained. "I'm not quite sure why, though."

Hope breathed sigh of relief. It was only a dress fitting. Now that she brought it up, it was the perfect time to tell her the meaning behind it. "Amy, can you wake your brother?"

Amy nodded.

Hope watched her walk down the long hallway and turn left, disappearing from her sight. She sighed. How could she ever tell Amy? She wouldn't take it very well, that was for sure. And Dan would take it even less well, if that made any sense.

She walked down the spiraling staircase. It was rather grand, and Hope usually liked to take her time going down. But she had no time to waste today. She ran-something queens never did-outside to the servants' living quarters. There were five houses, all fairly small, but very large compared to peasants' houses.

The first house was the largest. Then the second was the second largest, and so on. The first houses belonged to the lords and the ladies of the castle. Their advisor, Alistair also lived among them. The second was for the knights. The third was for their beloved chef Pietro and his workers. The fourth was for the maids and tailors. The fifth house was not really a house, but instead a storage room. That was why it was exceedingly small.

Hope entered the second house. It was surprisingly clean inside, considering all of the knights weren't the most organized people.

"I wanna see that ceiling shine!" shouted a girl wearing a black shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

"Yes, Nellie," The other knights said in unison, gathering more chairs in order to reach the ceiling.

"Hello, Nellie." Hope greeted.

"Oh, Your Highness!" Nellie bowed her head in sync with the other knights.

"Is there trouble?" One of the knights asked, stepping down from the chair.

"No, Hamilton." Hope shook her head. "I need two knights to take Amy and Dan to the Kabra Castle."

Gasps echoed off the walls.

"What?"

"The Kabras?"

"I had the notion that we were enemies!"

"I heard that they're quite unsightly up close. What if Princess Amy and Prince Dan catch the disease?"

"There is no disease, fool!"

"Who you callin' a fool, homie?"

"Not you, Jonah." Groan.

"Silence," Hope held up a hand.

The room immediately got quiet.

"Nellie and Hamilton will escort them to the Kabras. No further questioning." Hope said sternly. She turned and walked out of the house.

"Whatever she's planning, it can't be good." Nellie muttered, staring into the eyes of every knight.

* * *

"So where are you guys taking us?" Dan asked for the hundredth time.

He and Amy were situated inside a horse-drawn carriage. In Dan's mind, it was the worst kind of transportation _ever_. Hamilton was in the front, steering or driving. Dan wasn't sure what it was called. Nellie was sitting inside the carriage with them, fiddling with a device.

"And what is that?" Amy asked, pointing to the thing.

"It's like a music player." Nellie explained. "I got it specially made by an Ekaterina."

"Figures those smart idiots would come up with something like that," Dan muttered.

Nellie shrugged and continued staring at the tiny screen.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Amy re-asked Dan's question.

"The Kabra Castle."

Amy and Dan shared a look.

_No way! Why the he-_

_Daniel Arthur Cahill, watch your language!_

_Yeah, whatever. Why are we going _there_?_

_I'm not sure. Ask._

_Why me?_

_Because I don't want to. You're a guy._

_Wow, Amy. Just...wow._

"Hey, Nellie, why are we going there?"

Nellie shrugged again. "Beats me. Your mother didn't tell me anything."

"Are you sure?" Dan persisted.

"I'm positive. Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you." Nellie said, finishing the conversation.

* * *

The carriage pulled to a slow stop after two full hours.

"We're here," Hamilton called out.

Amy shook Dan awake and he blinked a few times before finally remembering his name.

Nellie stuffed the music player in a secret pocket and made her way outside. Amy and Dan waited patiently-and in Dan's case, impatiently-for Nellie and Hamilton to return and let them out of the stuffy shoebox.

"Why do you think we're here?" Amy asked nervously, fearing her stutter would return any moment now.

"I don't know. You're the smart one." Dan sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Amy peeked out of the small window.

The Kabra Castle was magnificent, as much as she didn't want to admit it. It was three times the size of the Cahill Castle and looked much like a modern-day mansion. Its towers seemed to touch the sky. The windows gleamed and shimmered in the sunlight. The courtyard was beautiful and many flowers were in full bloom. It was like it was summer all the time here.

Amy felt someone poke her in the arm. She stopped admiring the castle and turned to her brother. "What is it, Dan?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Are you crazy?" Amy exclaimed. "We could get in big trouble!"

"Relax," Dan said, making Amy the opposite of relaxed. "We're just gonna stroll around for a few minutes. It'll be harmless." Dan opened the side door and jumped out.

Amy was about to follow him, when she thought, _Dan will be fine. And if he gets in trouble, it's his fault._

"WHOA!"

That triggered the switch. Amy forgot about her duties and getting in trouble. She got out of the carriage and ran in the direction of the castle. Her eyes darted around, looking for Dan. No luck. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, kiddo!"

Amy looked to her right and saw Nellie running towards her, looking slightly panicked. "Nellie!"

"Where's Dan?"

"Uh..." Amy bit her lip.

Nellie looked like she wanted to punch something. She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's not freak out and cry."

"But what if the Kabras found him?"

"Let's go inside the castle. Hamilton's already there. Maybe Dan is too."

With that said, Amy and Nellie trudged together to the front doors. There were two guards, both extremely big, but they didn't acknowledge the girls' presence.

"C'mon," Nellie pushed the doors and they opened slowly. The first room was the Grand Hall. The floor was smooth white marble. A large hand-crafted chandelier with real crystals hung above them.

"Where's Hamilton?" Amy asked, looking around.

"He should be here..." Nellie murmured.

"What are you doing here?"

Nellie sighed. "Don't turn around, Amy. There's a hideous beast behind you."

The hideous beast looked ready to call out the guards. "Is that any way to talk to a princess?"

"Yes, it is." Nellie shot back.

"Hey, Amy!"

Dan.

Amy turned around to see her brother walking down the staircase. "Dan, you idiot! Where were you? We-were so worried!" Amy could feel the tears coming.

"Whoa, stop, Amy." Dan put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, so uh, don't cry, okay?"

She nodded, blinking the tears back.

"More people?" The hideous beast-which Amy discovered was Natalie Kabra-shrieked. "What are you two even doing here?"

"That's an excellent question," Dan said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Who dressed you this morning?"

"And when were you hatched?" Natalie retorted, putting a hand on her hip.

Hamilton suddenly appeared by Nellie's side. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Amy asked.

Hamilton was about to respond when two adult figures began descending down the staircase in an elegant yet arrogant way.

_Isabel and Vikram,_ Amy realized with a shudder.

"Mum, what are these people doing in our home?" Natalie demanded.

"Natalie," Isabel gave her daughter a look that told her to be silent. She saw Amy and Dan and put on a smile. "Hello, Amy and Dan,"

"That's 'Prince.'" Dan corrected, just to see what their reaction would be.

Vikram glared, but Isabel continued. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here."

"No, not really," Dan said under his breath.

Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let us continue this elsewhere," Isabel suggested.

Suddenly, a thin woman with short blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. "The Throne Room would be fitting,"

"Yes, you're right, Irina." Isabel nodded. "Come, children."

Isabel led the way with her husband by her side. Natalie was right behind them, followed by Amy and Dan, and of course, Nellie and Hamilton.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Amy whispered to Dan.

"Neither do I. But get this," Dan lowered his voice even more. "When I was upstairs, I saw these two women deciding on wedding décor. And then another woman was making something that looked a lot like a wedding dress."

"You don't think..."

"Gee, thanks, Amy."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Amy gave her brother the 'look'.

"Guys, stop talking, we're here." Nellie whispered urgently.

Amy and Dan looked up to see Isabel and Vikram sitting in their thrones and Natalie sitting next to them on a rather comfortable-looking chair.

Nellie and Hamilton sat as far away as possible and began talking in hushed tones.

"Come forward," Isabel commanded.

The Cahills walked forwards until they stopped four feet from the Kabras. There was such thing as too much proximity.

"Now, you know that the Kabras and the Cahills are enemies." Isabel started.

Amy and Dan nodded.

"A few days ago, we met to discuss future relationships." Vikram said, speaking for the first time that day. "We decided there that the rivalry would end."

Amy and Dan looked at each other, confused.

"In a few days, there will be two marriages." Isabel said, a smile forming on her lips.

_I knew it! You're getting married! HAHA!_

_What? No! I'm...too young and-_

_You're 23, Amy._

_I don't want to marry until I'm at least 28!_

_Who knows if you'll be able to get anyone when you're 28?_

_Shut up!_

"It will be a double wedding. It's already arranged." Vikram stated. His eyes screamed, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Wait, double?" Dan blurted out.

"I thought Ian was the only one getting married!" Natalie cried.

"If only Ian marries Amy, then it doesn't work." Isabel insisted, wondering how her daughter could be so stupid. "This is how it has to be."

"Hold up!" Nellie shouted. "Are the Cahills and Kabras trying to form one big super-kingdom together?"

"Exactly," Vikram folded his hands.

"Well, this can't be good." Hamilton said to Nellie.

"Obviously,"

"In three days, there will be a wedding here." Isabel looked around. "You and your family will move in-"

"No deal," Dan interjected. "I'm walking." he turned and proceeded to make a dramatic exit out of the room.

"Before you go and whine to your parents like an immature little boy, I thought you'd like to know that your parents wanted this." Vikram called out, a smirk forming on his lips.

_Why'd he have to use the 'Mom and Dad' card?_ Dan grumbled to himself, knowing he was defeated.

* * *

"Which one is better, Princess?" The royal tailor, Taylor asked the next morning.

"What is Natalie wearing?" Amy asked out of curiosity.

Taylor put the designs down and began picking out swatches. "Honestly, I don't know. Hope wanted both of you to wear the same dress in different colors but Natalie refused. I suppose she'll be wearing something extravagant."

"Well, I don't want anything that looks extravagant. I want something...simple, yet romantic and-"

"Ooh, romantic? I see you're already falling for Ian." Dan said from the doorway.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Dan. I don't even know him."

"Not yet you don't. But the Kabras are coming over for dinner tonight."

"What?" Amy exclaimed, walking over to her brother.

"We'll continue this later." Taylor sighed, packing his things away.

Amy pushed Dan out of the room and together, they ventured outside into the garden.

"_Mrrp,_"

"Hey, Saladin," Amy squatted to the ground and stroked the Egyptian Mau's silver fur.

Dan lifted him away from Amy. "You'll infect him with your disease."

"Oh, please." she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think of Amy, Saladin?"

"_Mrrp,_" Saladin said, which meant, "When do I get my lunch?"

"See? He hates you!" Dan declared.

Another eye roll came from Amy. "We should be getting ready for the dinner."

"I'm thinking about messing around the whole day and getting ready for the dinner five minutes before it."

Amy nodded. "So...what do you think of this whole double wedding thing? Do you think Mom and Dad actually wanted it to happen?"

"Who knows," Dan said. "All I know is that as soon as it's over, I'm divorcing Natalie."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Amy asked.

Dan shrugged.

* * *

"So I was thinking about pink rose petals on the ground," Natalie said to the wedding decorator the following day. "I want them everywhere. And make sure Ian has no say in the décor."

Behind her, someone cleared their throat. "Natalie,"

"Oh, it's you, Ian."

"Do I get no say in anything?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Girls know best when it comes to these things." Natalie said with complete certainty.

"Yes, and I'm sure releasing a hundred doves after the ceremony all in sync is 'best.'" Ian made air quotes with his fingers.

"Not only will it look amazing, but it will touch the hearts of the guests." Natalie put a hand to her heart, pretending to tear up.

"Aren't you going a bit too far?" Ian asked, picking up Natalie's list of decorations.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Natalie responded innocently.

"I'm pretty sure Daniel won't carry you out of the ballroom." Ian said.

"This is my fairytale wedding! I'm supposed to get everything I want." Natalie shot back. "Besides, it's the least that urchin can do."

"It's not just your wedding. It's Amy's, as well."

"All you can talk about these days is Amy. Did you eat too much at the dinner last night?" Natalie asked. "We don't like the Cahills."

Ian muttered something.

"What was that, brother? I couldn't hear you." The princess put a perfectly manicured hand behind her ear.

"Nothing, Natalie." Ian replied lightly.

* * *

"Today is a very big day, everyone!" The Cahills' royal herald, Harold announced. It was utter chaos in Castle Cahill. Everyone was dressed up, ready to leave for the wedding. No one but Arthur and Hope had seen Amy and no one at all had seen Dan.

"Are the carriages ready, Alistair?" Arthur asked the advisor.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alistair scribbled something on a notepad.

"Has anyone seen Dan?" Hope asked to no one in particular.

"I think he was outside. Should I get him?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes, hurry!"

Hamilton sprinted outside into the garden. "Hey, Dan!"

No response.

Where was he? It was his big day, yet he was nowhere to be seen. Hamilton figured he would try to hide and miss the wedding.

"Oh, hey, Hammer."

Hamilton turned around and saw Dan dressed up in a tuxedo. He looked very uncomfortable. Was that nervousness that passed by on his face?

"Your mom wants you. We're getting ready to go." Hamilton pulled at his tie.

"Oh, great," Dan sighed. "And I really thought I could have missed the whole thing, too."

"This is something that you just can't miss, dude."

* * *

When the Cahills got to the Kabra Castle, two maids rushed Amy inside to her room. Obviously no one could see her yet. Dan got a glimpse of her and thought she looked absolutely ridiculous with all of that make-up smeared on her face. Still, she looked a lot better than usual.

The servants, maids, cooks, knights, and everyone else headed to the ballroom first. It took a while because there were a lot of people. Isabel said to bring everyone because she wanted a huge turnout.

_Well, she definitely got it._ Dan thought.

Nellie and Hamilton wished Dan good luck before they headed in, but it didn't make him feel much better. Arthur and Hope entered next with Dan following unwillingly behind. This would definitely be the worst day of his life...

"Hope, Arthur, how good to see you both!" Isabel greeted with a sickingly sweet smile.

Hope smiled while Arthur just looked on in slight disdain.

"Ah, Daniel, Natalie is very excited." Isabel turned to Dan.

Dan blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, no." Isabel shook her head. "But it's all for the good of the family, yes?"

Dan's parents followed Isabel and Vikram to the ballroom. Vikram turned for a quick second and gave Dan a look that clearly told him to be on his best behavior.

"Uh, I'm gonna find...Ian." Dan told the adults.

Arthur nodded. "Don't get lost." he winked.

Dan cracked a smile and wandered down the many hallways. He came upon a door that was marked: IAN

"Well, this seems rather suspicious..." he mumbled to himself. Dan knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Um, Dan,"

"Come in,"

Dan turned the doorknob and entered the large bedroom. He saw a glimpse of Ian in the bathroom, combing his hair. _Figures he would be the only guy who would want to look so perfect for my sister..._

A moment later, Ian walked out of the bathroom looking surprisingly cheerful. It almost shocked Dan out of his pants.

"What's with the peppy mood?" Dan asked. "It's very out of character."

"Peppy?" Ian rolled his eyes. "I don't act peppy."

"Well, you sure looked like it three-point-five seconds ago." said Dan.

"Let's just say that unlike you and my sister, I'm happy about this wedding." Ian replied.

"Yeah, happy to kiss my sister." Dan muttered.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with Amy that I should know about?"

"Nah, not really." Dan shrugged. "She's just disgusting."

Ian shook his head. "Not at all. I find her quite...lovely."

"Right. Lovely. Got it." Dan turned towards the door. "Anyways, I think we're supposed to go now."

For a nanosecond, Dan thought that Ian looked nervous.

_No way, he wouldn't get nervous. After all, he's only devoting his life to Amy forever.

* * *

_

"No, no, no!" Natalie cried in the dressing room. "Whoever did your hair did a horrible job. I better fix it while we still have time."

Amy sat down in a chair and looked in the mirror. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Everything, Amber," Natalie grabbed some supplies.

"...It's Amy."

"Of course it is." Natalie said and began curling Amy's hair the 'right' way.

Amy looked at her reflection. She didn't look like herself. She was wearing a white satin strapless ball gown dress with a deep sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice, and embroidered flowers adorned by hand with rhinestones and crystals. Amy truly felt like a princess at that moment.

"And done," Natalie said.

Amy's hair was curled elegantly in a half up-do. A small tiara was placed on her head perfectly. "W-Wow...thanks, Natalie."

"Save your thanks for after this wedding, okay?"

Natalie was across the room standing in front of a full-body mirror. She smoothing out her dress, making sure there was no stain or no piece of dust. It was white with an English Net-at least, that's what Natalie mentioned earlier that morning to Amy. She still wasn't quite sure what that was. There was lace that layered over a satin bodice bateau-again, Natalie's words-neck dress with a full, soft skirt. Her hair looked sophisticated yet stylish, courtesy of loose pinned-up curls and tendrils of hair that framed her face.

She didn't look much different, though.

"Girls, five minutes!" a cheery woman announced, clapping her hands.

"Not now, Greta!" Natalie snapped, sticking a significantly larger tiara in her hair.

Greta popped out of the room as quickly as she entered.

Amy began pacing slowly. She felt her palms getting sweaty. "Natalie?"

"What?"

"It's too late to back out, isn't it?"

"And people call you the smart one?" Natalie rolled her eyes. "Don't be nervous. There's no reason to be."

"Yes, I shouldn't be nervous because I've done this before." Amy huffed.

"The only words you will have to say are 'I do,'. It's like the easiest thing in the world." Natalie said flippantly.

"Um...what about the fact that I have to kiss Ian and that you have to kiss Dan?" Amy asked carefully, a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"After the wedding, Daniel and I are getting divorced." Natalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think you can do that."

"I'm Natalie Kabra; I can do whatever I want."

"One minute! Places, girls!"

"Greta, I thought I told you to stay OUT of here."

* * *

Cora Wizard was seated at a very expensive piano playing the Wedding March. Everyone scrambled to their seats and turned to look at the doors, hoping to see the two lovely princesses.

Not a moment too soon, Arthur and Vikram appeared with their daughters at their side. The crowd 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at Amy and Natalie. Two girls were steps ahead of them, sprinkling rose petals all over the ground.

Dan picked at his fingernails, hoping that this would be over soon so he could get back to doing reckless and stupid things. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Amy, resulting in Amy's cheeks turning pinker than the make-up on her face.

Once Amy and Natalie were at the front next to Ian and Dan, Alistair and Irina put on their reading glasses and opened a book.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join together these two wonderful couples." Alistair started.

"On this day, we will bind together the Cahills and the Kabras to form one super-kingdom." Irina added.

Amy looked over at Dan subtly.

_Hey, dweeb!_

_You don't call a 20-year-old a dweeb, Amelia._

_What, are you rubbing off of Natalie?_

_Gross, never! Get ready._

_What are you talking about-?_

"Do you, Ian Vikram Kabra, take Amy Hope Cahill to be your lawfully wedded wife for poorer or rich and in sickness or health?" Alistair asked Ian.

"I do." he smiled down at Amy.

"And do you, Amy Hope Cahill..." Irina began.

Amy felt her heart beating faster. This was it. She was devoting herself to Ian. Forever.

"...In sickness or health?" Irina finished.

"I-I do."

"Do you, Daniel Arthur Cahill, take Natalie Isabel Kabra to be your lawfully wedded wife for poorer or rich and in sickness or health?" Alistair turned to Dan.

"Sure." Dan said simply. "I mean, I do." he corrected.

"Then do you, Natalie Isabel Kabra, take Daniel Arthur Cahill to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Irina said.

"I do." Natalie said without any screw-ups.

"Does anyone object to these two couples being together?" Alistair asked, scanning his eyes through the crowd.

"Can I object?" Dan muttered, loud enough for Natalie to hear.

Natalie whacked him on the arm. "Shut up, Daniel."

Dan rubbed his arm. "Now I have to disinfect." Natalie made an ugly face. Dan couldn't exactly call it that though, because as hard as she tried, she wasn't ugly.

"Then I now pronounce-" Alistair started.

"I thought I was doing that part." Irina interrupted.

Alistair chuckled. "You were wrong, Irina."

"No, I think I am right." Irina snatched the book from Alistair. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives."

"You may now kiss the brides." Alistair said quickly before Irina could steal his spotlight.

The crowd erupted into harmonious cheers as Ian kissed Amy and Dan-unwillingly-kissed Natalie.

The next part was utter chaos.

The crowd of people who were lucky enough to even be in the back row of the wedding were all trying to crowd the newly-wedded couples. People took out professional cameras and tried to interview them.

Amy and Dan managed to squeeze through the crowd and made their way over to their parents.

"I'm proud of both of you." Arthur smiled.

"You're all grown up now." Hope said, teary-eyed, hugging her children.

"Mom, not in front of all of these people!" Dan whined.

Amy caught Ian staring at her from across the room. He smiled and she blushed.

"Amy, do you have a fever?" Arthur asked immediately.

"No, Dad, I'm fine." Amy smiled a tiny smile to herself.

* * *

**Whew. Sorry if there are A LOT of line-breaks. I didn't know what else to do. :P**

**Also, tell me if the characters were in character or not. And if so, how in-character were they?**

**Anyways, again, sorry for the lack of updates. The Great Cahill Race and Letters to Juliet will both be updated as soon as possible. Although I don't know how soon that'll be considering school starts in like two weeks for me. But I'll definitely make time to get on. You know, finish the homework in the morning at school? That kind of stuff. :)**

**-Sky  
**


End file.
